


When Universes Collide

by Floris_Oren



Category: Original - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, No Sex, Read at Your Own Risk, The original characters are my version of what holmes and watson would be if they were female, bad use of voodoo as plot point, do not read, mostly just talking, this is super stupid, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheryl Holmes and Johanne Watson come home to find their dopplegangers have invaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Universes Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I thought of this. It's not much. There really isn't any trouble either. I kinda figure the Moriarty's would make more trouble. But, I couldn't figure out how so they all pretty much went about their way.   
> Also, I picked Johanne after my grandmother.

_**London, England, 7009**_.

The car hovers to a stop to let it’s passengers out. Fair already charged to the card one of them slipped into a slot in the back seat at the beginning of their ride.

“Shery, I sware on my mother’s grave…” Johanne was saying as they got out. “That has got to be the weirdest thing ever. Why on earth would you want to learn an ancient boxing technique that’s been defunct for ages, hence the word, Ancient?” she said as Sherry let themselves into 221b Baker Street. It was the only street left that hadn’t been updated and wouldn’t be since it was technically considered part of the slums.

Not the Sheryl cared. She liked the old place well enough and wasn’t about to trade it for the lofty heights her sister always bragged about. But, that’s what you get when one siblings is determined to help the down and out citizens who’d been left out of the Future their government had planned for those who had the funds to live it up. Their family wasn’t anything to sniff at either. The Holmes’ had always been fairly powerful politically and had built up a mass that Myra had used to the best of her ability.

And since that position had been taken, Sheryl took to the streets. Now she solved the odd case here or there if there happened to be an interesting one, but mostly she worked in an old folks home run by the Government which was just peachy. <\--sarcasm.

“Jo.” Sheryl rolled her eyes. They’d gotten up the seventeen stairs to the second story flat, only to find people waiting for them. “I don’t remember having so many acquaintances…” Sheryl blinked. Confused. No one could say she was the easiest person to get along with. In fact, most people would say she was down right rude. Also, being half American didn’t suite most Brits these days.

“I’m Sherlock Holmes!” two men were practically yelling at each other. Both had short, curly, black hair, both with those pointy noses. One with clear blue eyes and the other brown. The brown eyes Holmes had a growth of hair on his cheeks and dressed in the Victorian style that Sheryl oh so loved. The other dated back to around the Two thousands. She’d guess 2014 at the latest.

To the side where two blonde men who’d been to war. She could tell because one limped, and the other held his shoulder oddly. The Victorian man was introducing himself as Watson and the other said he was John. To the right of them are two blokes who said they were Moriarty and then there are two more gentlemen.

They looked ready to kill.

**  
  
**

“Okay, what the fuck are ya’ll doing in my flat?” Sheryl called out. Slightly miffed. She hated people in her flat. Even if it was a run down, rat infested dump. It was HER run down, rat infested dump thank you very much.

Jo slapped her arm, rather hard. “SHERRY!”

“What do you expect from me?” Sheryl countered with a mock-glare while rubbing her arm. She wasn’t that much of a wuss but she acted it anyway.

“That’s rude,” Jo said. She shut the door and went to the kitchen to make tea.

“Oh, so a bunch of people break into our place and you go make tea? Are you putting arsenic in it? God. Why can’t you people have guns like the rest of the sane world? except for those Communists…” Sheryl frowned. “They ain’t allowed to do nothing’ but work all the damned time.”

“Hahahaha, very funny.” came Jo’s reply.

“I’m sorry to bother put you out like this.” A man who obviously was the two-thousand-and-something match to What’s his face still arguing with the Victorian fellow walked up to her. “I’m John Watson, that fellow arguing with the other is My Sherlock Holmes...the Moriarty over there with the….” he turned to gage them. They were deep in conversation and all in the room pretty much knew that was bad. “with the pinched golfer expression…”

“Hey!” said man glared, his accent a weird lilt between london Posh circa two-thousand-and-something and Irish of the same time frame. John ignored him.

“Is our Moriarty.”

“Well…” Sheryl started.

“Be nice!” Jo ordered from the kitchen.

“Thanks for trying.” Sheryl grunted. “But we really need to figure out what happened. Now. Do you feel weird at all?” she asked.

“Weird, in what way?” the Victorian fellow came up. “Sorry, John Watson as well.”

Sheryl blinked. “I’m Sheryl Holmes and my Watson is in the kitchen….”

“Tea?” said Watson popped out with a tray laden with cups, sweets and tea. She put it on a table and handed out cups to everyone.

“Did you forget the arsenic?” Sheryl asked when she took her own cup.

“Arsenic doesn’t work on you, remember?” Jo rolled her eyes.

“Sure, sure, that’s what they WANT you to think…” Sheryl frowned.

“Anyway, weird as in woozy, or sleepy or planning to take over the world….” her gaze went to the moriarty’s who looked sufficiently innocent of any crime planning.

“Who?” the bearded fellow asked, “us?”

“Never?” and it was full on Irish this time.

That’s when she was smacked in the back of the head; “What did you do?” Jo demanded.

“Ouch, it wasn’t supposed to work, my god, woman!”

“SHERRY!”

“Okay, okay, God……….it was a Voodoo spell.”

“What?” the whole room went silent and Sheryl couldn’t help grinning.

“Do explain.” Holmes said, rather intrigued.

“Well, it was supposed to be put on Parliament. They’re absolutely bonkers these days.” Sheryl said excitedly, “But I must have messed it up.” she frowned. “I thought that word was weird…”

“Weird, how?” Watson asked. John stepped back so the other could get closer to her.

“Well, I’m not an expert of Voodoo you see, but I can translate with the best of them and word meant Universe. I figured there’d be a bit of an offshoot onto other governments but not for our Alternate Universe selves pop up here.” she finished.

“How stupid are you?” Jo narrowed her eyes and raised a hand for another slap.

Sheryl danced out of the way and took refuge behind the men who were obviously her.

“Well, you know, I wanted to see if it worked. And it did.” Sheryl said happily.

“But how are we supposed to get back?” Sherlock asked. Holmes watched them both intently.

“Ah….I’m sure there’s a reverse spell someplace…” Sheryl put her tea down and started to go through her book shelf. SHe threw the books she knew were useless onto the ground.

“After we put things right, you are in big trouble, Missy!” Jo growled.

“Yeah, yeah…” Sheryl flapped a hand at her.

~*~

“Well, good by then.” Jo said, in a much better mood now that Sheryl had concocted a reverse spell. The group stood in the middle of a crudly drawn star in the middle of the flat.

“Nice seeing you all,” Sheryl added. They all said their good by’s and then Sheryl said the magic words that’d get them back to their own Universes.

Once the room was empty except for the Holmes and Watson that belong. Sheryl sighed and smile. “I would look pretty as a man.”

“Sherry, bedroom, you ain’t getting out of this one unscathed.” Jo pointed to their shared sleeping quarters.

 **  
**Sheryl meeped and took off. Jo right behind her **.**


End file.
